


Stretching Frontiers

by Fantastic Beasts and Where 2 Fondle Them (WideTheWaters)



Series: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Fondle Them [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Centaurs, Crack Treated Seriously, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantastic Beasts And Where to Fondle Them, For Science!, Half-Giant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Magizoology (Harry Potter), Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Quite Human Anatomy, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Porn with extremely minimal plot, Research, Semi-Satirical Sex, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Starring Luna Lovegood, Teratophilia, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Veelas, Why Did I Write This?, Yoga, big dick energy, creature luna lovegood, galapagos islands, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WideTheWaters/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20and%20Where%202%20Fondle%20Them
Summary: She spoke before he could. “Hmm. Well, I’ve an agreement with Ronan that he’d put me to foal when we returned-”Hagrid spluttered. “WHA?!”“-but, well, perhaps I’ve been silly. You’re clearly the better choice!” Her smile faded a bit, her cheeks coloring faintly. “That is, if you’re amenable to rutting with me.”Hagrid took a very deep breath, his eyes wide and pointed straight up into the twilit sky. “I… em… listen, amenable I may be, but, well... ye canna mate a... a dragon to a doxy, Luna!”





	Stretching Frontiers

##  _ _

##  _ 2010, Fernandina Island, Galápagos Archipelago _

Luna relished a long stretch, her bare toes burying themselves in the sand with little rotations of her ankles as she arched her back and reached her hands toward the sky. She leaned her head toward one shoulder to the next, enjoying the low rumble filling her ears, as if she were listening to conch shells. She loved this all-over feeling of tautness at the end of a long day. 

After several seconds, she let herself relax, smiling dreamily at the beginnings of a beautiful sunset before she moved into her habitual end-of-day sequence of poses and stretches. 

She’d progressed to the bridge pose when, perhaps five minutes later, she felt the shadow fall over her. She blinked open her eyes and looked up at her colleague, who was smiling kindly and trying to interest the marine iguanas in bits of the salad she’d made for dinner. 

“Rubeus, I know you mean well,” she said, rising to mountain pose, “but, well, if you keep trying to feed them, they’ll be fat as plimpies and off their algae by the end of the expedition.”

“I don’ mean ter, Luna. They’s jus’ so skinny, poor dears. Tryin’ to get some meat on ‘em can’ be all bad… righ’?” He smiled bashfully at her and she shook her head gently in response, widening her stance to a broad straddle.

“You know you can’t take one home, Rubeus. Please, now. Be good.” His face turned increasingly saddened and guilty as she continued. “It broke my heart, taking that penguin you’d stowed in your pocket back to its parents, but you know it’ll be better off with its kind.” 

As she said this last bit, she bent into a wide legged forward bend, looking at him sympathetically from between her legs. He blushed a bit as he looked on, but didn’t want to be rude and walk away while she was talking to him - or stop surreptitiously feeding the iguana climbing up his calf behind his back. 

“An’ I understan’ tha’, I do, it’s jus’ that… er... well…” He blinked, the last lettuce falling from his fingers absentmindedly as she straightened and then dropped into a standing split. “Em…”

She looked at him from where she stood, hugging one calf as her other leg extended up into the air. “It’s just that?” She continued to look at the blushing half giant as she bobbed back up, and then dropped to her hands and knees. 

“I… em… wha’ were we talkin’ abou’, then?” Rubeus reddened spectacularly as she cycled through cat and cow poses, arching her back up, then down. 

Luna sighed. “Rubeus, I have been meaning to address a small concern with you. I hope you’ll not find it forward of me, but I’ve noticed that sometimes, you seem a bit distracted.”

Hagrid watched, unable to form words for a moment as she moved. “Eh, sorry?”

She smiled kindly at him, folding into king pigeon pose and continuing to look at him with incredible compassion while he gulped and blinked. She didn’t seem aware that her cropped tank had pulled up with the upside down stretch to expose the lower halves of her delicately jutting breasts, the rosy edges of her areolae peeking out at the hem.

“Merlin’s _ beard! _” Hagrid’s covered his eyes with his hands and tripped backward, landing on his backside with a puff of disturbed sand. The remaining iguana eyed him reproachfully before waddling away. 

Luna furrowed her brow slightly, perplexity in her pale blue eyes before she ducked into child’s pose. “That’s what’s been troubling you?”

Hagrid risked a look between his fingers and lowered his hands cautiously. He was relieved to find her chest now out of view. “Eh?”

“Merlin’s beard?” She sat up, transitioning to a bound eagle pose and mistaking Hagrid’s yelp and dive back behind his hands as confirmation. “That’s very understandable, Rubeus,” she nodded sagely, pulling herself up into firefly pose, her hands planted in the sand to hold her up as her straddling legs extended, toes pointed to each side. “The nefarious purposes that beard were put to have made me loose sleep at night, too.”

Hagrid was so startled by this statement he peeked over the tips of his fingers. “Wha’s that then? Nefari… evil doings with the great man’s bris’les?”

Luna smiled sadly. “Ah, yes. If only the Unspeakables hadn’t tried to banish the plurulooms through the Capillus Gate, we could still make wishes on it to this day. I think I’d like to find evidence of the crumple-horned snorkack that Hermione would find satisfactory. What would you wish for, do you think?” 

“Eh… Luna, I migh’... I might wish fer yeh teh no’ wear that gettup when yeh do yer yoga.” Hagrid cringed, his face turned away from her and his hands still blocking his view.

Luna looked up, puzzled, still holding firefly pose. “Really?”

Hagrid nodded vigorously. “Yer a thumpin’ good magizoologist, Luna, an’ I’m glad ter be with yeh on this expedition, bu’ them togs’re right hard on a bloke’s constitution.”

Luna grinned dazzlingly, not that he saw it from behind his hands. “I’m _ so _ delighted you told me, Rubeus. Honestly, I’m not so fond of them either. _ Thank you _ for letting me know. I’ll take care of it right now.”

“Er… Yer welcome.”

As Hagrid continued to avert his gaze, Luna flowed into _ uttanasana _ and then stood to deal with the offending garments. “Although.. Hagrid, a half-giant’s lifespan is around two hundred to two hundred fifty years, and you’re quite fit and active. By your lifespan and taking into account the relatively long adolescence of giantkin, while purely human magic users tend to follow Muggle maturation patterns and linger in early adulthood, you’re in your prime as much as I am. Ah, but yes. Shall I teach you some yoga? I understand that, in the incredibly muscular, flexibility can be challenging, and I’m very happy to help.”

Still hearing rustling as she darted into the nearby tent, Hagrid kept his eyes averted as he replied (though he smiled and looked a little pleased with himself to hear her describe him _ as fit, in his prime _ , and _ incredibly muscular _ ). “Nah, though I thank yeh, luv. Heh! ‘Magine me, swanin’ abou’ doing them stretches. Even watchin’ _ you _ do ‘em makes me feel ol’.” 

He felt her gentle hand close over his, still raised as a shield. “Oh Rubeus. You’re not old at all. You’re a strong, virile adult bursting with life. Just because a human wizard your age would be starting to show some wear doesn’t mean you are. Hmm. May I take some measurements sometime, for my records?”

His eyes popped open in surprise and his arms flew to hug his knees to his chest. “Measurements! I -” He head turned toward her automatically, eyes bulging at the sight of her now-naked body in the red glow of the setting sun. “Gallopin’ gargoyles!” He fell over backward barely catching himself on his elbows and trying to scramble away despite being unable to avert his eyes.

She smiled dreamily, smoothing her pale hands down from her creamy shoulders, over her small breasts and narrow hips, and to the lowest part of her delicate thighs she could reach without bending, then she turned, pulling her waist-length blonde hair over her shoulder to display her tapering back and high, firm buttocks. “I hope you like this better. I don’t much like those clothes, either, but I didn’t want to be impolite.”

Hagrid gulped, too overwhelmed to continue to scramble back, just staring at her like a cornered mooncalf. “I…” He trailed off, then whispered, “Blimey, that’s summat ter see…”

Luna’s smile spread to a grin, turning absolutely incandescent. “You can measure me too, of course! Oh, I’m so glad you enjoy me,” She giggled softly, thrilled to see the stiff bulge fighting against his zip. As soon as he realized his helpless reaction to her was no longer hidden, he yelped and scrambled to try to sit up, but he wasn’t fast enough. “Let’s see now,” she mused, pulling her wand out from where it was perched behind her ear. “_ Evanesco! _”

His clothing vanished, revealing thick planes of solid muscle accented by a surprisingly modest quantity of body hair. And... something else. If anything, Luna’s eyes were a little more protuberant than usual as she gave a little clap, jumping slightly with the joy of a child receiving an unexpected lolly. 

He didn’t even notice, because he was still hyperventilating and trying to figure out how to stop looking at _ her. _

Meanwhile, she summoned a measuring tape, which she deftly directed around his body as she took notes in a small field journal. “Let’s see… 158 inches tall… 60 inches across the shoulders… ah, now, feet…” She paused in her muttering and just wrote for a little while, Hagrid too dazed to move or speak. “Ah, yes, and now,” she said as the tape measure efficiently zipped around his upstanding member, “My, my, that’s 12 and a half inches long, 9 and three quarters inches in circumference… more reminiscent of the human phallus than that of the giant, which knots markedly at the end to prevent violent uncoupling, but the glans is still prominent…”

She paused, beaming up at him. “Oh, thank you, Rubeus! No one’s ever published anything but estimates of a half-giant’s height before. An account this detailed will be an entirely new discovery.”

He managed to look down, and, his lifetime supply of adrenaline already coursing through his veins, only managed a dull, “_ Crikey _,” at the realization he’d been stripped, his head dropping back as his elbows went out from under him. 

“Ah, all done, there, now.” She smiled in contentment as her notebook and tape zoomed back into the tent. “You know, Rubeu-”

“Hagrid.” He rumbled.

She frowned, crouching her small, lithe frame on a rock beside his head. “Have I been too familiar? I’m dreadfully sorry.”

“Nah, nah, lass, them that’s close all call me Hagrid. ‘S what I prefer. Please, just Hagrid.”

She smiled again. “Thank you for telling me, Hagrid. Ah. I was going to tell you a bit about my family.”

“Eh?” He was fairly certain his head would burst from perplexity and put him out of his misery at any moment now, even as he licked his lips and fisted his enormous hands, tightly wound from the sight of her. 

She nodded, her smile turning thoughtful as she gazed toward the horizon in thought. “You see, for generations, my family has made a point of intermarrying or at least interbreeding with part- or pure-blooded magical beings.”

That caught his attention. “Wha’? Truly?”

She grinned. “Oh, yes. My mother was a half-veela. My father, meanwhile, had a banshee grandmother.”

He goggled. “Yeh don’ say! I woul’ never…”

She nodded again, beaming. “In the last several generations that I know of - some of the records, of course, were destroyed in a fire in the twelfth century - I have several veela, one banshee, a naga, two sirens, and a vampire among my ancestors. The banshee being so close, I suspect, is why I excelled at divination - they always know when a death is coming, you know.”

“Aye, I… wait, mine’s not, is it? Only, ‘s hard to breath a bit, an’ I feel a touch light-headed.” He frowned slightly, taking a bit of an inventory of himself. The only anomaly he could find, though, was his rare and painfully engorged erection, which he… did not really want to talk about if she wasn’t going to bring it up.

Her soft chuckle rang as sweetly as a bell. “No, no, that’s just because you’re aroused.”

So much for her not bringing it up. Hagrid swallowed heavily, trying to find the words to apologize or explain as his cheeks flamed above his thick beard. 

She spoke before he could. “Hmm. Well, I’ve an agreement with Ronan that he’d put me to foal when we returned-”

Hagrid spluttered. “_ WHA?! _”

“-but, well, perhaps I’ve been silly. You’re clearly the better choice!” Her smile faded a bit, her cheeks coloring faintly. “That is, if you’re amenable to rutting with me.”

Hagrid took a very deep breath, his eyes wide and pointed straight up into the twilit sky. “Luna, I… em… listen, amenable I may be, but, well, this is… this isn’ a thing tha’ I saw comin’ an’ yer jus’ a _ wee _ , tiny slip o’ a woman, formidable though ye are, an’ lovely… an… an… _ limber _ … an’ were it e’en _ possible _ , well… but blimey, I coul’ be yer da, yer _ da’s _ da, an’... an’ ye canna mate a... a _ dragon _ to a _ doxy _, Luna!”

The crease between Luna’s brows reminded him of Hermione, oddly. “Hmm. Would you want to mate a dragon to a doxy? Maybe for venom?”

“Well, well, _ no! _” 

“Then I’m sorry, but I don’t understand why you would worry about that. And,” she smiled a little coquettishly, “I find you quite lovely as well.” She stood, brushing sand from her pert derriere and pacing the length of him, looking him over thoroughly. “Quite remarkably beautiful, yes. Hmm.” She looked up, meeting his eye with a light but direct smile. “Shall we copulate now, then?”

A helpless, high pitched whine squeaked from his throat a moment before he realized he was making a sound. “Luna, luv, ye can’ _ fit _ me!”

She canted her head at him. “Oh, you don’t know about veela, then?”

He looked lost, and wished his bobbing tadger weren’t in the foreground as he looked back at her, carrying on like a randy skrewt as it was. “Wha’ ‘bout ‘em, then?”

She smiled. “You are a remarkable at handling and building a rapports with creatures, and at noticing things they might not show to any less gentle a soul, and sometimes I forget that there is anything you don’t know, but I suppose, yes, you would not have read about this.” She shrugged. “Veela are a partly avian species. Do you know about ducks?”

“Er, ducks?”

“Their phalluses, specifically, yes.”

He squirmed, his knob bobbing appreciatively as the beautiful naked woman smiled at him and talked about phalluses, and then scrapped his memory. “Er, is there anythin’ I shoul’ know?”

She nodded, beaming at him. “Ah, yes. You see, ducks’ cloacae are built to withstand violent onslaughts, as they may be taken roughly by several competing drakes. Drakes, then, have extremely long phalli, often exceeding the length of their entire bodies. As male veela are exceptionally rare, the dynamics aren’t quite the same, but the anatomy has some commonalities.”

He blinked slowly. “An’ so..?”

She stepped over his stomach and sank, seating herself on his brick-like abdominal muscles. “And so believe my veela ancestry will enable us to mate successfully. I’m certainly eager to test my hypothesis. Ah, yes, now…”

She trailed off as she surged forward, lying full length along his abdomen and digging her toes into the dips at his hip bones to thrust herself the extra few inches to bring her mouth down to his. 

Hagrid’s hands flew away from her, his arms extending to his sides and the backs of his hands pressing into the sand in a pose of surrender and non-threatening behavior, even as his ankles twisted inward and his toes curled. Tiny though she was, Luna effortlessly pried his mouth open with her parting lips, her surprisingly long tongue engaging his thicker counterpart in a delicate and suggestive dance as her hands tangled in his dark, coarse mane of hair. 

His eyes fluttered closed, his train of thought utterly derailed, leaving only the struggle between arousal and not hurting her in what was left of his mind.

Meanwhile, her hands crept down his face, neck, and chest with gentle caresses as she continued to plunder his mouth with her kiss. When they spread wide to span his bulging pecs, she shuddered happily, and he could feel the smile teasing at her lips as she closed her fists over his two nipples and _ pulled. _

The seal of their mouths broke with his yelp as he involuntarily surged up from his hips, reflexively thrusting at the air. She smiled, pulling back to take in his startled look as she kneaded and again yanked on his taut nubs, big as shot glasses. “There. Good. Yes. Hmm.” She kissed across his jaw through the delightful scratchiness of his beard, inhaling happily as she trailed down his neck, emerging to lick at a nip, delighted by its prominence and reflecting that she had felated smaller as her lips closed with a strong suck. She marveled at the ride as she rose upon his chest with the responding arch of his back before pulling off with a loud pop. “Thank you for being my friend, Hagrid,” she said, crawling onto his other pec and repeating the treatment on his other nipple. “I’m so pleased now to become your lover. Now, that’s it there, touch me, please. Yes”

She smiled up and him transcendently as his shaky palm cupped to stroke her from shoulders to bum. She sighed happily and arched into his hand like a caressed cat.

He just marveled, stroking again and again with alternating hands and looking down at this tiny hellion. She was so very soft, but for the twin sting of her tiny nipples where they dug into his chest.

As if reading his thoughts about the wonders on the other side of her body, her eyes half-lidded and dreamy, she rolled over on the expanse of him centering herself on his midline and carding the triangle of hair expanding below his navel with her toes as she arched up to push her breasts into his hands. 

He gulped. “Luna, I… blimey, but… ye’re a beauty an’ no mistake.” Tenderly, he plucked at her nipples with the thumb and forefinger of each of his hands, his little fingers extended in a subconscious echo of the delicacy required to handle a teacup. She moaned in a velvety alto, squirming beneath his touch, her face serene as her darkened eyes gazed up at him, upside down. 

Slowly, she extended her legs down his body, delicately wetting the ball of one foot in the pre-cum pooling at his tip before skimming her toes down the length of him, finally grasping his length between her feet as a climber might a rope and starting to stroke his length between them rhythmically, her knees bowing to the sides on every upstroke. 

A hiss of breath escaped between his teeth and he accidentally tightened his pinching grasp, causing her to cry out, though her hands firmly pressed his to her bosom before he could mistake her ecstasy for alarm. 

Understanding, he loosed a bit of the stranglehold he’d kept on his strength, cupping both her breasts in one of his gigantic hands and letting them splay apart then squeezing them together with firm kneads in time with her rhythm, his eyes rolling back as he listened to her enthusiastic cries and let himself feel her working his shaft with dexterity he wasn’t sure he had in his _ hands _, nevermind his feet.

Somehow, she’d seized his free hand in both of hers, and had started to suck at his index finger to the same beat she set with his staff, pulling him impossibly far into her throat with little gargling noises that he was embarrassed to find incredibly arousing.

“Luna…” he breathed, again feeling her lips curl upward, this time around his second knuckle before she popped his digit from between her clever lips and guided it, unerring, lower, making it trail over the dip of her stomach and down between her legs. 

“Yes, now. With a finger first. In… yessss,” her rhythm stuttered a moment as he hooked his finger up and pressed it at her wet center. “That’s it.. Yes,” her low, calm voice directed him, and with great trepidation, he pulled upward, hooking a finger nearly the size of an erect human phallus up and into her, the fold of his final bent knuckle grinding into her clit as it slid home. 

Her arms flailed outward, her tiny fists beating back against his chest in pleasure as she sighed a long stream of “yes, yes, _ yes _, YES,” as his hands worked at her. 

He felt at least thirty feet tall, a glow of pride tinging his cheeks as she writhed under his tender ministrations. But then, his smile faltered. “Luna, luv, ye… ye’re so _ tight _, I can’ see how I ca’ possibly…”

She arched her neck back, looking at him with an uncharacteristically smug smirk. “Let’s try, then.” 

With that, her feet released his poor _ throbbing _rod and she gently pushed his hands from her, his finger leaving her cunny with a wet slurp that made him shiver from crown to toe. Spreading her legs into a straddle, she swung herself to sit astride him, barely planting her feet on the ground to either side of his waist before swinging them up and spinning 180 degrees atop him, his abs twitching beneath her at the delightful press of her buttocks as she pivoted on them. Then, pausing to consider logistics as she scooted her back flush toward his erect pole, she let him lose himself in barely rutting against the groove between her cheeks before she planted her feet on his hip bones and lifted herself up, bracing her hands atop his bent knees behind her as she considered angles and adjusted her crouch over him. A look of discovery splashed across her face. “Hmm, yes. You’ve continued to grow. I’m quite sure my initial measurements will need revising. Hmm. Ah. There, now.” 

She bent her knees, partly crouching until his head pressed against her entrance and repositioning her grip on his knees, pushing them wider apart so she could grasp them better. 

Then, closing her eyes, she serenely sank down, sitting with her slit atop his. Then, with a little shimmying, she managed to take in his glans in a wet and nigh-painfully tight embrace. 

“ERRRRRGGHHHH!” he cried, pounding the beach alongside him with his fists as he arched up into her, sending her bouncing atop him like a boneless puppet perched atop a stick while she went limp with pleasure but sank no further - yet. “Luna! Ah, Luna, yer fanny is... ooooh, Luna,” he howled, trying to settle his hips and stop throwing her about. 

The serene smile on her face only deepened as she opened her eyes, pushing down on her hands where they were planted on his knees to pull herself up and almost off him before sliding back down, taking another inch of him. 

He whimpered and thrashed his head to one side then the other, his entire body tense and rippling with the repressed urge to thrust.

“There, now. Mmmmm. Give me a little time, now, yes. That’s right.” She worked another inch into her, then another. She’d almost reached halfway, pulling herself up and then letting herself fall back down his thick, thick phallus. “Mmmmm. Yes. Majestic. I hope this will become a frequent pastime for us. Mmm.” Her eyes rolled back and a slight protrusion was visible low on her flat stomach, below her navel, at the deepest moments of penetration as she moved now over perhaps two thirds of him. 

She groaned a little, her feet splaying out from under her and her hands slipping from his kneecaps as she reached three quarters, the jut of him against the inside of her abdomen now distinct from the outside as she constricted and pulsed around him. “Hagrid,” she moaned, suspended there as though impaled on a pike. “Hagrid, love, put your hands on my hips, won’t you?”

Nodding blearily, his hips trembling in tiny little thrusts despite him, he raised his hands to grasp her, thumbs splayed to meet at her middle at the front, half-knitted his fingers together over her ass. 

She fairly purred, smoothing her delicate hands over his large, calloused ones. “Now, then, that’s nice. Yes. Lift me up you, now… mmm... That’s far enough,” she said when she felt the thickest part of his head stretching her. “Now, pull me down, love. Oooo.. ooo… uuuh… AAAAAAAH!” 

As he pulled her slowly down onto him until only an inch remained, the bulge of his head visible slightly below her ribcage, she shook and clenched around him as the most intense orgasm of her life swept through her, the end of her scream silent. She was left limp and panting as she fluttered and squeezed around his warm, wet, length within her. He almost followed her right then, but was too transfixed by the sight of her - and also still slightly worried about hurting her. 

“Luna, luv? Are yeh well? Did… did I hurt yeh?” He held his hands so tentatively around her now, crunching up a bit to look at her more closely before she, a few deep breaths later, managed a nod. 

“Yes… yes… please… don’t stop, Hagrid. Don’t… don’t stop.” 

His eyes widening, he gingerly pulled her up to the top of his pole, watching her closely as she let her head loll back, her back arching indolently. Then, he pulled her down again. 

“Aaaah!” She cried out, tensing and straightening as she took him almost to the hilt. “More, Hagrid,” she said with a familiar breathiness and a very unusual urgency. 

Tentatively, again, he pulled her up and then down over him, shuddering at the sensation and noting her smile as she cried out, her legs spread past 180 degrees as her pelvis finally slid all the way to his root, unable to bend around the sheer width of his hips in the slight indentation between the tops of his Brobdingnagian thighs. Her palms pressed down against his hands, signaling him to let her linger there a moment as she tilted her hips this way and that, snugging her distended cunt down thoroughly over every last bit of him. “Oooo…” Her hands caressed up her stomach to the bulge where his tip pushed out from inside her, making him gulp for air and see stars as she massaged at him through herself, simultaneously squeezing him rhythmically with the tight, tight, tight grip of her honeypot. 

He vibrated when a happy little shiver rung through her. 

Finally, she smiled, looking at him from under drooping lashes. “That’s grand, yes. Thanks. Take me as you will, now. Mmm. Yes.”

His fingers flexed uncertainly around her hips. “I… ye’ll stop me, aye, if anything hurts? On’y… I can’ bear the thought, Luna, crikey, after yeh’ve entrusted summat so special to an ol’ lump like me.”

Her smile widened, her eyes glistening with sympathy. “Now, Hagrid. None of that. I… I know what it’s like, don’t you understand? To be odd. Let’s… let’s just _ be _ , together. Let’s,” she said, stroking over her stomach at the jut of his cock lovingly, “Let’s be everything we always held back from everyone else. Let’s _ do everything _we held back. Especially this.” 

She reached toward the his face, wiping the fat tears of recognition escaping at his eyes’ laugh-lined corners with a wandless spell. 

“Al’... alrigh’, I’ll… I’ll try.” With a deep breath, he tightened his grip on her and pulled her up, and then pulled her back down, basking in childlike glee at her delighted little shriek as he did so. 

So he did it again. And again. And again. 

They continued, laughing and crying and crying out and moaning and yelling. He braced himself through the deliciously excruciating constriction of 3 more orgasms in the next half hour, the gargantuan bulges of his biceps developing a sheen of sweat, and she, she actually _ glowed _ in the gathering dark. 

It was at around this point that he hesitantly tried letting his hips follow the impulse to buck up into her as he arms pulled her down. This resulted in her fifth climax of the evening and literal applause as she struggled to catch her breath, so he continued, letting his fingertips unweave to wedge between her cheeks, which rippled deliciously under his hands as he rutted into her, faster and faster. 

He stared between her hypnotically bouncing tits and her blissful face as he pistoned faster and faster into her, certain that no man had ever been so happy as he with Luna Lovegood riding his todger like a thunderstorm incarnate, like a fecund little nymph, like a dream, like the fearless, gorgeous, utterly inscrutable woman she was. 

Slick with sweat, one of his fingertips slipped in the delicious cleavage of her arse, prodding at her tight back passage before he could adjust his grip. Before he could be properly mortified, she smiled serenely, opening her eyes to meet his gaze, and reached behind her to ease the offending digit right up her behind over the next ten or twenty sharp thrusts, writhing and coming _ again _ as he sank into her. 

If a member of his mother’s family had heard it, they would have called what erupted from his throat next a war cry. 

Finally letting himself utterly lose, the gentle half giant whipped Luna up and down his suddenly still-more-engorged pole so quickly she screamed - screamed “YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS!”, but still screamed. His hips crushed into her at every descent, pebbles beneath his clenched buttocks fracturing from the force of their brutal gyration. The nearby iguanas gave up trying to sleep and shuffled further down the sandy strand resentfully as the ground shook, sand puffing up and down infinitesimally for a twenty foot radius around the fuck gone utterly mad. 

And then, with a bellow, he came.

Each volley of seed he pumped into her shot her up and almost off of him, such was the concussive force of it, but each time, he yanked her back down, his semen jetting out of any tiny channel it could force between her walls and his rod with stinging pressure to make room for unrelenting return of his full length. She shivered, shuddering around him with an enervating and unending orgasm while she cried, tears streaming down her face as she mouthed, “yes, yes,” either silently or so quietly he could not ear it over the squelching fluid sounds of their congress, punctuated by thunderous slaps - perhaps twenty before he sobbed once and fell still, his hands falling away down her quivering thighs. What had at some point become _ three _fingers slipped from her anus, leaving it pinkly agape a moment before it could collect itself.

Luna slid slowly back down his languidly softening length, bottoming out in a broad puddle of wet amid curls of coarse hair, her rear resting on the soft cushion of his bollocks. Dreamily, eyes still closed, she dipped a finger down, bringing a dollop of his cum up and between her full lips, her pink tongue darting out to lick the digit clean. Watching from heavily-lidded eyes, he groaned, worried he’d harden again before he could make certain she was alright. He drank in the sight of her, seated on him, snuggling her back against his propped-up thighs and extending her slender, shapely legs the length of his abdomen, crossed primly at the ankle even as the flat of her stomach shuddered from the swell of his knob ratcheting unhurriedly down inside her. She tweaked her own nipples absentmindedly as she opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at him. “Mmm. Thank you. You taste of... balsamic reduction and custard.” She frowned a moment. “It’s a shame I didn’t inherit the naga skill to dislocate my jaw.”

He plodded a moment before he worked out what she said that for, and then he choked, coughing, and she grinned as she bounced around atop him for the ride.

When he collected himself, he stared at her, love-addled and gobsmacked. “Yer unlike anything an’ tha’s a fact. Are ye alrigh’, then, luv? I... I din’ hurt yeh, did I?”

Luna drew in and let out a deep breath, gazing dreamily at him, and then gingerly lifted herself up off his diminishing phallus, wet dripping down her inner thighs as she crawled languidly up his body up to kiss him. “Yes, you hurt me, in every way I imagine I could ever like and without damaging me. It was just _ wonderful _. I do hope we’ll do it again.” After one more lingering snog to his dumbstruck lips, she threw her arms around his neck, snuggling into his pillowy beard, and fell asleep. 

“Blimey,” he gulped, gently stroking down the length of her body and gazing starstruck at the sky until he slowed, and, finally, joined her in sleep.


End file.
